There have been many types of pack systems developed over the years, particularly as the use of back and belt packs has become more common in outdoor recreation. Although a number of such systems have featured methods of adding packages and containers, such systems have generally been unable to provide easy methods to secure selected additional packages to the basic pack. Thus, there is a continuing need for a system which minimizes the need to carry unnecessary packaging components, while providing a system to conveniently carry diverse types of goods.
There have been numerous attempts to remedy the problem of problem of providing adequate packaging components while minimizing on unnecessary weight of then unwanted packaging. Various solutions proposed in the patent literature which provide a system which may possess one or more features resembling some remote extent to those of the present invention include the devices described in the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,486, issued Dec. 17, 1963, to Flexman for PACK CARRIER; U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,803, issued Feb. 8, 1966, to Gray for COMBINED TAKEDOWN PACKBOARD AND EXPANSIBLE PACKSACK; U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,294, issued Jul. 31, 1973, to Johnston for FISHING ROD HOLDER; U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,208, issued Apr. 4, 1978, to Lane for MODULAR CHEST BACK PACK. Also, German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE 3402077 describes a system of cases having burl-like indentations which fit into each other to lock the cases together.
Flexman's device included a corset-like pack frame body, with load carrying attachments in the form of a plurality of strap-like loops; his device did not allow for easy attachment of large containers.
Gray showed a packboard which included releasable interlocking portions that allowed the packboard to be taken down and compacted. The device also allowed an expansible multipart backpack to be attached to the packboard for easy removal; however, his device did not include any modular independent packaging pack portions.
Johnston's device illustrated an attachment bracket which was slidably insertable in a receiving socket in a support plate, where the bracket was useful for holding a fishing rod in a desired position at the support plate when worn by a fisherman.
Lane provided a set of stackable hollow containers which could be affixed to a packboard via strap means; the containers included walls of heat insulative material so that hot and cold materials could be transported.
Langer provided a rucksack with interlocking cases, however, his system is basically a vertically stacking system which did not provide for adding on cases rearwardly or in piggy-back fashion, nor did it provide for the convenient use of a backboard. Consequently, there is a continuing need for an improved modular pack system which includes interchangeable containers.